docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Night, Lala
"Night Night, Lala" is the second segment of the eighty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 1, 2016. Summary New baby toy, Lala, has a hard time adjusting to her new home. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *Deedee Magno Hall as Snuggs *Kat Feller as Dixie *Ashley Edner as Pandora *Cristina Milizia as Lala *Kari Wahlgren as Maya McStuffins Songs *What's Going On? *Home Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: Ooh, Doc! How was Maya's bath? Was it baaa-baaa-bubbly? Stuffy: How was Maya's first bottle time burp? Was it baa-baa-burpy? (burps) Excuse me. Doc: I'll tell you everything soon. But now, we should hurry to the nursery, and help Professor Hootsburgh get everyone ready for bed. Lala: Um, excuse me? Bedtime routine? Professor Hootsburgh: Lala, have you forgotten already? Chilly: Oh, that's just like me. I am always forgetting my carrot nose. Lambie: No, Chilly, you can't forget you carrot nose. It's sewn on. Chilly: Oh, that's right. (Chuckles) Doc: Lala just got here today. She doesn't know the routine yet. Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, hoot, I forgot. Lala, let me take you under my wing. We can get you up to speed in no time. Doc: See, Lala? You learned the bedtime routine pretty quick. Lala: But it's hard being new when everybody else already knows stuff. Professor Hootsburgh: Don't worry, dear. Stick with me and you'll be just fine. Professor Hootsburgh: Now, does everyone know what's next? Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs: It's story time! Professor Hootsburgh: For tonight's story, "The Owl and the Lambie Cat". Snuggs: Oh boy, oh boy, I love this story. Chilly: Me, too. Lala: You do? I've never heard it. Professor Hootsburgh: (reading) "The owl and the lambie cat went to sea... Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs: In a beautiful pea-green boat. Professor Hootsburg: They took some honey... Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs: A fuzzy blue bunny... Professor Hootsburgh: And they managed to all stay afloat." Lala: I don't know this story. Doc: The professor's been reading this story every night as part of their bedtime routine. Lala: If everybody knows stuff I don't, how am I ever gonna feel at home here? Professor Hootsburgh. Don't worry, dear. I promise you'll get to know the story in no time. (hugs Lala) Am I right, toys? (But Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs were already fast asleep) Doc: It really was a long day. Right, guys? Uh... Guys? (Doc notices that Lambie, Hallie, Stuffy and Chilly were already fast asleep too, and then turns to Professor Hootsburgh)Hootsie, we'd better get them to bed. (Squeakers starts squeaking) Dr. McStuffins: Let's get you upstairs, Maya. Professor Hootsburgh: Your parents are coming up with Maya. Let's tuck everyone in quickly. Lala: Doc, everybody else has a bed but me. Where am I gonna sleep? Doc: You're a crib toy, Lala, so you're going to sleep near the baby. Remember? Lala: Oh, right. I forgot. Dr. McStuffins: There, there, Maya. Doc: (Sigh) That was a busy day. But I have a feeling it's going to be a quiet night. (Stuffy starts snoring and Doc giggles) Well, mostly quiet anyway. Lala: (after Doc sings "What's Going On") It-it's true, Doc. Something is bothering me. This place is still so new to me. I don't feel like I know what to do or-or anything. It's a kind of scary feeling. Lambie: Oh, poor Lala. You need a cuddle. (gives Lala a cuddle) Hallie: You know you're not alone, sugar. Stuffy: Everybody feels scared at bedtime sometimes. Chilly: Like me. I get scared at bedtime, lunchtime, nap time, dinnertime, pretty much all the time. (Laughs) Lala: You don't understand. Everybody already knows what to do when you get ready for bed, and the bedtime story, everybody except me. Maybe I just don't belong here, Doc. Doc: No, Lala, don't worry. We'll think of a way to make you feel better. Dr. McStuffins: (As Maya is fussing) There, there, Maya. You're new here, so I bet everything feels really strange. Mr. McStuffins: But we love you so much, and we're so happy you're part of our family now. Dr. McStuffins: Shh, baby girl. You'll feel right at home here soon. I promise. Doc: (To Lala) You know, Maya's a lot like you. Chilly: Is Maya a koala bear, too? Doc: No, Chilly. But Maya's new in our family just like you are. Hallie: Doc's right, Lala. It's gonna take some time for both you and Maya to get used to your new home. But soon, you'll feel right as rain. Lambie: And I bet you and Maya can help each other feel at home, 'cause you are her special toy. Doc: I'm so happy you're in our family. And you've got a really special job. Lala: I do? (Hears Maya fussing) Oh, right, I do! Hallie: You're Maya's special toy, Lala. You'll make your own bedtime routine together. Lala: I hope I can do it. Hallie: Oh, sugar, I know you can. Lala: Doc, I guess I do belong here, 'cause I belong to Maya. I even named her. So I'm ready to go back in there for Maya, 'cause I'm her special toy. Dr. McStuffins: (As Maya is fussing) Shh, sweetie. It's okay. Doc: Mom, Dad, maybe Lala could help Maya get to sleep. (Doc gives Lala to Maya) Dr. McStuffins: (Gasp) Well, what do you know? Seems like her new toy made her stop fussing. Mr. McStuffins: You are such a good big sister, Doc. Dr. McStuffins: Oh, sweetie. Doc: Night, Maya. Night-night, Lala. Lala: Night, Maya. This is our home now, and we're a family. I just know we're gonna la-la-love this place. (Maya coos and touches Lala's leg, then falls sleep) Lala: Aw! (Doc turns lights off in Maya's room) Trivia *"The Owl and the Lambie Cat" is a parody of Edward Lear's poem "The Owl and the Pussycat". *This is the second episode Donny is seen in his Christmas PJ's. The first was "A Very McStuffins Christmas". *At the end of this episode, Lala came to life in front of Maya. *This is the 23rd episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 22 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team"," Take your Pet to the Vet "," Stuffy & Squibbles"," Chilly's Loose Button", "Goooooal!" and "Bringing Home Baby". *Even though this episode was about bedtime, Lambie did not wear her pink pajamas. *This is the fourth time "What's Going On" was slowed down. *This is the second time an episode features Teddy B. not brought to life by Doc's stethoscope, first time was "The Big Storm". *This is the last Season 3 episode in production order. Gallery Watching over Maya.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_in_bed2.jpg Doc_and_lala.jpg Doc's parents and Maya.jpg Home_song.jpg Group_hug_in_night_night_lala.jpg Maxresdefault_311.jpg Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Season 3